


Erised

by TandMfan, WTF_Gelbus_2019



Series: R-NC-17 [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TandMfan/pseuds/TandMfan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gelbus_2019/pseuds/WTF_Gelbus_2019
Summary: Это Выручай-комната вернула мне тебя.





	Erised

Это Выручай-комната вернула мне тебя. Пусть тенью, фантомом, проекцией моего больного разума (на большее я и не мог рассчитывать), но – вернула.

Выручай-комната всегда подстраивается под своего посетителя. И вот в ней появилось Зеркало. Я не сразу заметил его, не мог вспомнить момент, когда оно возникло. 

В ту ночь, когда я впервые посмотрел в него и увидел тебя, я думал, что сойду с ума. Я бил кулаками в холодное серебряное стекло, рискуя разрушить это наваждение, я обессилел от крика и рыданий. 

Не я отражался в зеркале, а ты. Все такой же молодой и невероятно красивый, каким я запомнил тебя в день нашей первой встречи. И в день последней. 

Каким я всегда буду тебя помнить, сколько бы ни прошло лет.

Почему ты оставил меня тогда? Почему исчез из моей жизни, когда я больше всего нуждался в тебе? 

Да, я думал, что сойду с ума. Я приходил к тебе каждую ночь, и я говорил с тобой. И ты отвечал мне моими губами и мыслями.

Я много раз пытался прекратить это. Когда я увидел в зеркале нас двоих, и ты коснулся моего лица в отражении, таким легким жестом, которым ты обычно убирал ото лба мои волосы, чтобы поцеловать, я рухнул на колени. Я не мог смотреть на это.

Что ты сделал со мной? За что? Что я сам с нами сделал?

Я надеялся, что смогу избавиться от мыслей о тебе. Боялся, что узнаю правду о том, кто я. Я не хотел думать, вспоминать, знать, где ты сейчас. И я избегал любых новостей о тебе.

Скольких усилий мне стоило не приходить, не смотреть, не искать тебя. Я бежал от тебя настоящего, я не хотел больше видеть тебя и в зеркале. Нет, я хотел.

И когда ты шел по Европе, оставляя за собой разрушения, кровь и ужас, реализуя свои планы ради общего блага. Наши планы.

Мои планы.

Я хотел быть рядом с тобой.

Какой же я трус!

Я часто думал, что если бы это ты, а не Ариана, погиб той ночью, мне было бы проще. Проще знать, что ты умер, а не забыл, не бросил меня. К мертвым бессмысленно взывать о любви.

Но лучше бы умер я сам. Да, это было бы правильно. Это я виноват. Почему ты не убил меня? 

О Мерлин, как же я малодушен! 

Я накрывал зеркало плотной завесой. Я убеждал себя, что смогу справиться, и каждый раз, как последний пропойца, пусть умирающий, но все равно тянущийся к бутылке, я срывался. Иногда я всего лишь слегка отодвигал пыльную ткань, подглядывая, не появится ли в зеркале что-то иное. 

Но я всегда видел нас.

Мы взрослели в этом зеркале, Геллерт. Менялся я, менялся и ты.

Я видел, как твои волосы становятся все короче и седеют, как появляются на твоем лице первые морщинки, как взгляд становится все жестче. Я так хотел дотронуться до тебя, но вместо меня живого это мог делать лишь я из зеркала. Я же мог только смотреть, как моя копия замирает в твоих объятьях, как дрожат у него ресницы и приоткрываются губы в немом стоне. Как я хотел быть там, внутри стекла, с тобой.

Смотри, на моих руках браслеты, я скован ими.  
И я связан тобой. 

Твои руки обнимают меня, но я не могу их чувствовать - я глажу себя сам, повторяя за твоими движениями, но ты смотришь именно на меня. На меня настоящего. Ты усмехаешься, словно знаешь, что я подглядываю, и ласки твои становятся все настойчивее. Я захлебываюсь стоном. 

Что за изощренное наказание? Все верно: моя судьба не могла подбросить мне меньшей муки, я заслужил её!  
Заслужил это зеркало – источник невиданного наслаждения и боли. В нем нет ни правды, ни надежды, ни будущего. 

Я пытаюсь закрыть глаза, но ничего не выходит. Я повторяю твои движения, одежда сброшена, мои пальцы смыкаются на члене, но я вижу твои. Я хочу, чтобы это были твои руки, твои губы на моих губах, как в отражении. Я все это помню.

Мне остается только помнить.

Моя копия дрожит и выгибается, а ты все смотришь на меня, ты ждешь.  
Я хочу продлить этот миг, но не могу удержаться. Я кричу, но, в отличие от моего отражения, за моей спиной нет тебя, меня некому удержать.

Мне не на что опереться. 

Я падаю, содрогаясь, как от пытки, но тело мое радо этим мукам.

Я знаю, что ты никогда не уйдешь из этого зеркала. 

Я знаю, что я больше никогда не прикоснусь к тебе настоящему. 

И что я скорее умру, чем перестану приходить сюда снова и снова.


End file.
